


"It's allons-Y, not allONs-y!"

by dyella



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyella/pseuds/dyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose arrive in late 20th century Scotland and begin to investigate a place that seems to remove itself from time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "It’s as if we’ve travelled through a point in which nothing has ever happened and nothing will happen. The site is just shambled ruins. But there’s no history. And yet we’ve collided.”
> 
> This is a short chapter! Right now I have two chapters written. I'll try to update as much as possible!
> 
> A/N: This is the first official fanfiction I’ve ever written, so forgive me as I start to feel my way through this. I’m excited for this fic though! Majority of the fic will take place during Goblet of Fire. Special thanks to my friend Krystal for beta-ing for me!

     “Doc-tor!” Sparks flew across the TARDIS’ controls as the ground beneath the Doctor and his companion began to shake. The Doctor slid on the soles of his dirtied Converse as he tried to analyze the Galifreyan warnings flaring across the screen. Pulling levers; pushing buttons; he did whatever it took to bring his oldest friend landing safely.  
     “Doc-tor!! What’s happening?!” Despite the urgency of the situation at hand, the screaming and anxiety were more-so protocol at this point in their relationship, as trouble had a habit of detracting the two from their destination quite frequently. Though Rose’s volume indicated fear of malfunction, there was a matter-of-fact-ness that came with the understanding of the occupational hazards that befell the Doctor’s companions. No matter how many sparks flew, fires had started, lights flashed, or alarms had blared, an adventure was always waiting. Amidst the seconds of panic, the Doctor looked at Rose with a momentary expression of curious joy. They both knew another exciting day awaited them; another adventure they could share. Together.  
     “Doctor!” Rose ran over to him as he hurriedly ran around the console. Though she had no clue how the vehicle had worked, she would be damned if she stood back merely watching the Doctor work, nary lifting a finger let alone budging a toe.  
     “It seems as though we’ve crashed into something.... But that’s... No! That’s impossible!”  
     “Well, what’s it we crashed into?” The Doctor was never short of words but often short of answers.  
     “That’s the conundrum.” He returned to the console’s main screen. As Galifreyan symbols rushed across the screen, he scrunched his face in confusion, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “The system is reporting damage as result of collision but analyzing the coordinates the TARDIS recognizes the point of impact as -- nothing. Literally nothing. Of past, present, future -- It's as if we’ve traveled through a point in which nothing has ever happened and nothing will happen. The site is just shambled ruins. But there’s no history. And yet we’ve collided.”  
     “It’s as if everything in that spot was just ... sucked up?” Rose always felt a struggle to understand events in the Doctor’s world, but often her understanding was just as clear as the Doctor’s own perception.  
     “In a way, kind of.” The Doctor struggled as well to understand, shrugging his shoulders. Danger regained attention as there was a startling eruption of sparks, which the befuddled man immediately attended to.  
     “Sort of like ... a black hole?”  
     “Well, not exactly. I mean locationally speaking black holes can only exist in space and our position is roughly by the border of Scotland so a black hole would be incredibly unlikely. Unless, however -- Well, no. Well ... maybe. I guess conceivably it could be a void or a rift but even that’s highly unlikely and incredibly dangerous as it’s not as if the spot is nothing it just has no history, not even a leaf falling, but a black hole -- nooo --that would require--”  
     “Doctor! You’re running your mouth again.” Rose smiled in loving exasperation. “I meant black holes as a comparison.”  
     “Oh. Right, then. Sorry.” He smiled apologetically, self-conscious of his ramblings. Once again, however, the sentimentalities were abruptly cut off by a loud and violent crash leaving alarms blaring even louder. The Doctor rushed to adjust more controls, ensuring the TARDIS’s stability before returning to the screen to assess their current situation. The only response the diagnostics could elicit, however, was a single, “What?”  
     The screen’s display became corrupted, blinking to stay lighted.  
     “No, no no no no.” The Doctor started pressing a button repeatedly. “No, that’s impossible!” He pressed the button more fervently but the lights started flickering at well. The entire TARDIS threatened to shut down.  
     “What? What’s happening now?” Rose was concerned, though it wasn’t the first time the TARDIS broke down.  
     “No no no!” The screen blipped out completely. “There is something in this spot that is extracting all energy. All light, electricity. Everything.”  
     “Like a black hole.” Rose added smugly. He shot her a look.  
     “Yes, like a black hole. But as I mentioned--” The lights shut down completely. Everything fizzled down leaving a dark and silent blue box remaining. “--There is nothing here.”  
     “Are you so sure of that, Doctor?” Rose whispered, and the wonderful man in the tall suit and long coat paused, listening to the air and the silence.  
     “No.”  
     In that moment, the two travelers turned and locked eyes, thirsty for the adrenaline already pumping through their three collective hearts. The Doctor extended his hand out, and, almost as if pressing a start button to begin a new level of a thrilling and mysterious game, Rose locked her fingers with his as they ran out of the broken-down TARDIS, both giggling like six year old children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose begin to inspect their surroundings, but it's not long before they're discovered as outsiders-- and the mysteries of their location increase in peculiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The fight in every wizard is not light and darkness, but light and power. Light requires power to shine, but never forget too much power can suck away all the light.”
> 
> A/N: I will try to continue updating as much as possible! This is the first official fanfiction I’ve ever written, so forgive me as I start to feel my way through this. I'm really excited for where it will go. Majority of the fic will take place during Goblet of Fire. Special thanks to Krystal N for beta-ing for me!

     The Doctor was right. For all practical purposes, there was nothing. Apart from a few acres of two foot-tall crumbling stone, nothing stood in that spot worthy of being noted, and certainly nothing that could crash the TARDIS and suck away its energy.  
     “Wow, s'really ... nothing.” Rose marveled at the blandness of the site. In fact, the site was so dreary and boring, the more she stared at it, the more she had an inclination to leave. There had to be more exciting things to see elsewhere.  
     The Doctor knew better.  
     “No... It’s something.” The Doctor pulled out a pair of what looked like old-school 3D glasses and switched them with his usual pair. He stared at the empty space, occasionally going “Hmm” or “Huh” as he continued to observe ... nothing. He removed the glasses, and pulled out his screwdriver.  
     “Doctor, s’nothing. C’mon! We’re in Scotland!” Rose tried her best Scottish brogue. “Whaddya say we give the ol’ lot a look?” He stared blankly at her.  
     “No. Don’t do that. Please. Really don’t do that.” He insisted, returning to examine the grounds.  
     “What year is it anyway?” The Doctor inhaled deeply.  
     “Late 20th century. Only about a decade or so before your present time.” He paused just in front of a disintegrated wall of stone. Positioning the screwdriver firmly in his hand, he leaned closer towards the ruins.  
     “Doctor, let’s just go! Last time we went to Scotland we met the Queen! Who knows what else we’ll find!” He ignored her pleas.  
     “Maybe if I just...”  
     “Oi! You there!” A voice called from a distance. The Doctor quickly placed the screwdriver back in his inside pocket. Two men walked over the hill towards them, just several feet away.  
     “Hello!” The Doctor shouted back, enthusiastically waving.  
     “Were those men there just a minute ago?” Rose’s inquiry was a valid one. There were no towns or villages nearby for miles, and as far as it seemed, the entire lay of fields and hills was entirely unoccupied. The two men approached. One man; a short and mildly stout man with a crop of receding red hair on his head. The other; a tall, dark haired simple-man with a scowl on his face.  
     “Hell-o!” The Doctor repeated, a melody in his voice.  
     “Sir, is this Police Box yours?” The taller of the two men wasted no time with pleasantries, clearly perturbed as the ginger one excitedly inspected the exterior of the TARDIS.  
     “Er, yes. Well, sort of--” Rose turned to the Doctor, trying to predict his plan of action. “We were, eh, just visiting!”  
     “Mm-hm.” The Doctor felt the scrutinizing stare of the bitter man. “So what you mean to say is you happened to be in the middle of the Scottish countryside when you decided you’d fancy a stroll to see some abandoned ruins, and upon your journey you just happened upon a blue 1960s British Police Box?”  
     “Oh, yes. Well, y’know, the missus here was looking for Edinburgh Castle and ended up getting herself lost.”  
     “What do you mean ‘getting herself’ lost?” Rose protested through gritted teeth, before defiantly turning to the questioning stranger. “Maybe if he asked for directions like I persisted we wouldn’t be sucked here.”  
     “Oh, don’t listen to her.” The Doctor quickly interrupted. He leaned in closer to the stranger. “A bit hormonal this one is,” he whispered, winking as if sharing some secret from centuries of masculinity. Rose gasped, offended, and proceeded to wallop the Doctor sharply in the right arm. The stranger continued to stare at them, face of stone, scrutinizing their every action and word.  
     “Arthur, check it out,” he commanded.  
     “Oh, oh no. I wouldn’t do that-”  
     “So you do know about this box?” The Doctor had tried to protect his vehicle but the black-haired man wouldn’t let him budge without questioning.  
     “Well ... y'know... a 1960s police box ... shows up by some ruins ... could be, er, trouble.” He was a terrible liar.  
     Arthur turned his back to the three, and whispered a word under his breath to the blue door. The door clicked open.  
     “Hey, you can’t do that!” The Doctor turned angrily back to the man interrogating them. “He can’t do that!”  
     “So it is yours?”  
     “It's -- It's bigger on the inside!” Arthur mused excitedly. The Doctor postponed his amusement for the sake of the urgent danger.  
     “Yes, well, that’s probably nothi-”  
     “Sir, we are here from the Ministry. I’m afraid we’re going to have to take you with us for further questioning.”  
     “Oh, no, you really don’t need to -- Wait, you’re from the what?!”  
     “Sir, don’t play dumb. The Ministry sees everything. And we just witnessed your vehicle land with you and your-” he stopped to look at a very perplexed Rose “-spouse, exiting it. Your little visit is completely against regulation, and put our entire system at risk to the attention of muggles.” The man finished, but the Doctor and Rose just stared at him dumbly, not sure they heard him quite right.  
     “I’m sorry, what?!” The Doctor knew it was impossible.  
     “Did he say ... muggle...?” Rose knew it was impossible, even when with the Doctor.  
     “Jim! I’ve never seen an interior quite like this!” Arthur could be heard from deep inside the TARDIS, pure giddiness in his voice.  
     “Wait, no, I’m sorry, but, muggles? Like... Harry Potter?”  
     “Harry Potter is a wizard just as you and me, sir.” The angry stranger was becoming increasingly frustrated with the pair.  
     “Oh, well, I’m more of a Lord actually.” The man glared.  
     “Listen to me, son.” The Doctor was taken aback by the amount of authority the man exhibited. “What’s your name?”  
     “Erm, the Doctor.” The man glared even more-so.  
     “Well, Mr. Doctor--”  
     “It’s The Doctor, actually.”  
     “Well, The Doctor, in our world you have a choice of what kind of man you want to be. You may think the choice is a personal one, but the Ministry takes these matters very seriously, and we will not cease to take account of what your choice is. The choice is ultimately yours, but remember that a wrong choice has consequences.”  
     “Oh... I don’t think it’s as black and white as that.” The Doctor exercised his philosophical mind and need for peacekeeping.  
     “Maybe not,” the man remained displeased, “but what I do know is the fight in every wizard is not light and darkness, but light and power. Light requires power to shine, but never forget too much power can suck away all the light.”  
     “Erm ... like a black hole!” Rose attempted to lighten the situation. Not amused, the man approached the pair even closer, trying to understand their game.  
     “I dunno what you two are up to, but I’m determined to find out. I’ll tell you that, Doctor.” And with that final threat he searched the Doctor’s eyes for any hint of fear, and found nothing. The Doctor remained stoic as the man stepped away from the two and turned over to the ginger man prodding the outside of the TARDIS. “Arthur! Lock that box up and bring it to the ministry.”  
     “On no, please don’t do that,” the Doctor softened, his internal panic finally being expressed. “I really, if you please, can’t we just--” but before he could finish pleading, Arthur and the blue box vanished, as if by magic. “Bu... There are... There wasn’t a visible teleport connection.... How did you ....? What?” He was miffed.  
     “And as for you two...” Rose saw the strange man’s wrist quickly move out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly both The Doctor and her could feel their wrists being tied up by some invisible force.  
     “Aye! What’s that for?!” She protested.  
     “Please, sir, I swear we mean no harm. Yes, that was my vehicle but we were wandering and somehow ended up here. We are just travelers. I mean it when I say we mean no trouble, and I would greatly appreciate if you could return my TARDIS to me and Let. Us. Go. Please.” As the Doctor’s pleas became more passionate, the dark-haired man looked up to make eye contact with the Doctor again, and this time, was startled.  
     “You... You look fermiliar to me.” He said to himself. He continued to stare at the Doctor, eyeing his face with caution. “No, that’s impossible,” he assured himself. The angry man grabbed them both by the wrists. “Off to the ministry with ye, now,” he explained, and just as suddenly as Arthur and the TARDIS had disappeared, Rose and The Doctor found themselves no longer in a Scottish field, but thrust violently into what appeared to be a grand, marble lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose find themselves in completely unfamiliar territory. Before long, though, they'll discover their situation is more familiar than they could've ever predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rose Tyler, in a completely new world, uncharted territory, brand new adventure, and scared? I don't think so. That's not the Rose I know."
> 
> A/N: This has been so fun to write! This is the first official fanfiction I’ve ever written, so forgive me as I start to feel my way through this. I'm really excited for where it will go. Majority of the fic will take place during Goblet of Fire. Keep reading and I'll keep updating!

     “Doctor, I think I’m going to be sick!” Rose cringed. The Doctor himself had to shake off feelings of nausea and tightly closed his eyes to try to calm his system. After a few moments of settling, he opened his eyes again and looked around, trying to understand where they were. He immediately realized, wherever they were, it was magnificent. The space was buzzing with bodies bustling here and there. Men, women, some children (though not many). All sorts of people wearing the most interesting of garb -- pink, lacy collars; maroon, velvet robes; emerald trousers and feathered hats -- It was as if they ended up in an entirely different planet! And maybe they did. It certainly wasn’t a planet the Doctor had ever seen before. In the center of the lobby was a sparkling fountain with golden statues of mythical creatures spouting water at one another. The water glistened and almost looked golden itself. The Doctor nudged Rose, who was gasping amazed at the ceiling that seemed to be miles and miles up. He directed her vision to the fountain. Instantly, they both felt a calm wash over them. Though their hands were restrained, the grabbed each others' without thinking, basking in the warm, peaceful feelings flooding through them. It was incredible. There were banners above with moving pictures. There was a line of fireplaces bursting with green light, with even more people filing out of them. Rose instantly though back to the spaceship they were stuck on with Mickey, and the girl in the fireplace. She was about to ask the Doctor if he thought they were time windows, but the were suddenly grabbed and pulled through the dense crowd of people. They had both completely forgotten what had brought them here was not another adventure on the TARDIS, but a trip gone wrong, and there were still many questions they had unanswered. The tall, dark-haired man whom they had momentarily forgotten about made a path towards what looked like normal elevators. As soon as they arrived, an empty elevator car opened and he forced them in it, pressed a button for them, and stopped the door to give final directions.  
     "I'm sending you up to Arthur in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. He'll have your little box there and you'll be asked a series of questions. My job with you two is done. You're lucky Arthur is extremely lenient. You'll probably be able to make it off with just a warning, especially if your artifact particularly interests him. Hopefully you two will learn to stay out of trouble." And with that, the man let the doors close, the image of him walking away slowly disappearing as The Doctor and Rose were left in the elevator alone. They hadn't stopped holding hands since they marveled at the fountain, but being in such an intimate position, they suddenly became self-conscious and let go. There was a silence.  
     "Doctor," Rose said after a while. "I'm a bit scared," she admitted quietly. They still had five floors to go. The elevator moved slow.  
     "Oh, don't be scared." He nudged her shoulder with his. "Rose Tyler, in a completely new world, uncharted territory, brand new adventure, and scared? I don't think so. That's not the Rose I know." He smiled for her, and she immediately felt better. "Besides, I thought you said you love traveling with me?"  
     "I do." She began to smile herself, and there was a moment of them just standing there, looking at each other, smiling. "You know, Doctor, I think that I might--"  
     "There you lot are!" The doors had opened with the man named Arthur waiting for them, as promised. The pair slowly stepped forward, out of the elevator. "Are you two still tied up? Let me take care of that." He pulled a wooden stick from out of his robes. "Jim is always trying to inflict some sort of brutal punishment," he grumbled. "I keep telling him, we are not the brute squad. Most of the people our department takes in are kids. They're not dangerous. Just pranksters. Relashio." He flicked his wrist and both their hands were released from the invisible binds. They were flabbergasted. Arthur returned the stick to an inside pocket, and led them down a hallway. "You two, however, are most certainly not kids."  
     "Did he just ... ?" Rose whispered.  
     "I ...." But the Doctor had no good answer. Arthur turned them into an office that had what they presumed to be his name on the door.  
     Arthur Weasley.  
     Rose knew the name sounded familiar.  
     "Nooo!" The Doctor was astounded.  
     "So," Arthur sat down behind his desk. "What exactly were you two doing with a box like that?" Both The Doctor and Rose ignored him.  
     "Ruins ... Muggles ... Wizards ... Relashio ... Wooden stick, wooden stick ... a wand ... he had a wand ... marble lobby ... Weasley ... Weasley ..." The Doctor was piecing things together under his breath.  
     "WEASLEY!" Rose beat him to it. "Arthur Weasley! You're ... you're Ron's dad! And Percy and Bill and George and Fre--" She stopped herself, certain plot details coming back to her. Rose herself was never really a Harry Potter fan until The Doctor had her read them. One night he stayed up with her in the library, and they sat in big comfy chairs as he read the first one aloud to her, doing voices for every character. Her favorite was when he read as Quirrell. They had just finished the books two weeks ago. At first, Rose had fallen asleep every time The Doctor read to her, but soon enough she was hooked on the books, and would put off sleeping just so she could finish another. She was beginning to know the books better than The Doctor. He had caught her in the library one night as she was reading the epilogue to the last one, tears running down her cheeks. He brought it up often to tease her.  
     However, this couldn't be right. She had read this in books. But it wasn't real. Even The Doctor just looked dumbfounded. And when something left The Doctor speechless, it had to be impossible.  
     "Yes ... " Arthur blushed at the attention brought upon himself. Typically when his family was brought up, it wasn't in a positive light. "Yes, you're right. Now, er, we need to discuss your box. Where exactly did you acquire such a vehicle?"  
     "Oh, well, uhm," Rose rummaged for an explanation as The Doctor still was speechless. "Well ... tell him, Doctor ... ?" Rose and Arthur stared at him expectantly, when suddenly he burst out --  
     "Hogwarts! We work for Hogwarts!"


End file.
